Lupa's Monster Encounters
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Loosed very basely on Outsider316's Lupa Demon stories. A series of murders in Royal Woods occurs. After a run-in at her house, Lupa realizes there's been an outbreak of monsters and goes to investigate, finding a much deeper plot beneath the surface.


**Chapter 1: Morning Concerns**

The room was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the AC humming in the background, before the silence was quickly broken by the beeping of an alarm clock. Lupa groaned irritably as she reached her hand around for the alarm. It smacked the bed, the ground, and the headboard before managing to find it's target and turn it off, before retreating back under the covers. A moment passed before the blankets were pulled down to reveal the witch girl's face. Her yellow eyes were squinted and her mouth hung open. Still half-asleep, Lupa got off the bed with a long yawn and stretch. The girl was dressed in her sleepwear, which was a thin dark gray tanktop that failed mostly to properly conceal her curves and form and yellow shorts. She attempted to read the time on the alarm and let out a large sigh.

"6:05. Another boring day. This week has been so long." Lupa muttered unenthusiastically.

The whitenette went over to her coffin wardrobe and got changed into her usual everyday outfit. After sliding on her beloved hoodie and making sure everything else was in place, she left her room and headed down to the kitchen. Lucy didn't seem to be up yet, but Silas was. The gothic man was reading the day's newspaper and taking a sip from his coffee when he noticed his eldest child walk in.

"Morning, Little snowflake." Silas greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Father." Lupa greeted.

She gave her father kiss on the forehead and then went to get herself her favorite drink. Going into the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of iced mocha and drank it straight out of the bottle as she got out a piece of toast from the pantry and ignited her hand in a light layer of flame, instantly warming and cooking the bread. She walked over to the table just as her little brother came in.

"Morning." Lars greeted lowly.

"Morning, son." Silas greeted.

The black haired boy took a seat at the table across from his sister, who had started nibbling on her toast. He looked over at the newspaper.

"What's that?" Lars asked.

"Oh, just the breaking new's story for the day. There's apparently been a small series of murders over the past few days. Apparently, no leads have been found on the perpetrator." Silas replied.

"Fascinating." Lupa muttered dryly, not really even paying attention as she just ate her food.

Lars nodded.

"Where's Mom?" Lars asked.

"Your mother isn't feeling really good today, so she's still in bed. I'm going to be out with her at the doctor's when you two get back, so you'll be by yourselves for most of the day." Silas replied.

Lars frowned deeply.

"I have to get to my Occult Club meeting, though. My friends and I are about to finish that spell we've been working on." Lars said.

"That's okay. Lupa can take you there." Silas said.

He turned to his daughter.

"Lupa, can you get your brother to his meeting." Silas asked.

Lupa looked up at her father with a frown, but then shrugged.

"I wanted to see Charon for a bit, but sure, I guess." Lupa replied.

Silas smiled.

"Thank you, little snowflake." Silas said.

"Mhhm." Lupa muttered.

She stood up, having finished her food and drink, and disposed of her bottle. Lars stood up and moved over to his older sister. Lupa sighed. She wanted to get the school day done and over with so she could relax with her boyfriend for the rest of the day. All week, she had to deal with her cousins as they complained and whined over certain and stupid things, not to mention everyone being especially busy with Luna's current pregnancy with her and George's unborn twin daughters and Luke, Lyra, and Lemy's little sisters, who's names were apparently going to be Lamis and Ruby. Though, Lupa knew her little brother wasn't much to complain. The two siblings got their bags for school.

"Ready to go?" Lupa asked.

"Yeah." Silas replied.

The two siblings said goodbye to Silas and headed out the front door into the cold Royal Woods morning outside. As they both started walking down Loud Park towards the school, Lupa didn't show it, but her gut started wrenching as a feeling of uncertainty fell on her. She didn't know why, but she felt like something bad was going to happen. She pushed the feeling away, trying to calm herself.

_"One step at a time, Lupa. It's nothing worth noting."_ Lupa thought.

She glanced over to her brother. Lars silently admired the beautiful morning sky. It was, clear, and blue, with the tint of orange from the sun still rising in the horizon. Lupa eventually noticed her brother start to slow down and stopped fully to look back at him as he Dame to a stop.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" Lupa asked dryly.

Lars looked up at her.

"Huh? Oh... sorry... just lost in the moment." Lars replied lowly.

"I figured you were." Lupa muttered.


End file.
